The present disclosure relates to a seat frame configured such that a space at a back portion of a seat is expanded.
Size reduction has been demanded for a seat frame forming a framework of a seat mounted on a conveyance such as an automobile. In particular, the feet of an occupant on a back seat are arranged in a space below a back portion of a front seat, and therefore, it has been demanded to expand the space at such a portion. A seat frame has been typically known in which a section of a lower frame (e.g., a lower cross member) forming a lower portion of a seat back frame is in a substantially J-like shape as described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2015-003598, for example.
In the above-described typical technique, a back portion of the lower frame is at the substantially same position as a back end of a side frame. For this reason, there is a problem that a space below a back portion of a seat cannot be sufficiently ensured.